Rules are Made for a Reason
"Rules are Made for a Reason" is a song from the Johnny and the Sprites episode, "The Sprites' Rules". It is performed by John Tartaglia as Johnny, Heather Asch as Root, Leslie Carrara as Ginger, Tim Lagasse as Basil, and Carmen Osbahr as Lily, though Root has no individual lines and only sings with the group. In the story, the Sprites are having trouble with rules and Johnny helps them to understand that rules only work if they're created for a good reason. Lyrics Johnny: A rule is an important thing That helps you through your day To not have rules, in fact, would be quite silly They let you know that sometimes you should act a certain way But rules should not be made up willy-nilly Lily: Willy Nilly? Who's Willy Nilly? Johnny: No, Lily. That just means that rules are made for a reason. Lily: Rules are made for a reason? Johnny: Yeah! What if we made a rule Whenever the clock strikes two Everyone must act like a cow And scream out a great big "moo!"? Sprites: Moo! Johnny: Sounds like a good idea A two o'clock moo-- why not? But mooing's very loud, my friends And guess what you forgot Sprites: What? Johnny: Rules are made for a reason Sprites: Moo! Johnny: They're not just made for fun Sprites: Moo! Johnny: Rules are made for a reason Sprites: Moo! Johnny: And here's an excellent one Rules are made for a reason No need to make a big fuss For rules are made for a reason The good of all of us Ginger: What if we made a rule Whenever we see some plants We stop whatever we're doing And do a big antenna dance, whee Lily: Or whenever we see a fuzzie We give him a squishy hug, squish Basil: Or whenever someone says "hello" We have to jitterbug, ha! Sprites: Oh, rules are made for a reason Ginger: Whee! Sprites: They're not just made for fun Lily: Squish! Sprites: Rules are made for a reason Basil: Ha! Sprites: And here's an excellet one Johnny and the Sprites: Rules are made for a reason No need to make a big scene Johnny: For rules are made for a reason Sprites: I know just what you mean Lily: Though you might think a rule is nice for you Ginger: Rules should work for all the others, too Basil: So from now on, this day forth And for all days hence We'll work out rules together And make sure they all make sense Sprites: Yeah! Rules are made for a reason Johnny: Moo Sprites: They're not just made for fun Johnny: Whee! Sprites: Rules are made for a reason Johnny: Squish Sprites: And here's an excellent one Rules are made for a reason Johnny: Ha! Sprites: No need to doubt or discuss Johnny and the Sprites: For rules are made for a reason Johnny: Shh! Johnny and the Sprites: Rules are made for a reason Rules are made for a reason The good of all of us Moo! Category:Group songs Category:Johnny and the Sprites songs